Another Gay Guy
by Angelface856
Summary: this is the second chapter and i still dont no were this is going... wen u review tell me wat u think should happen next!!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Will and Grace blah blah blah. I do own Nick and Oren and Shina though. Just please don't sue me.   
  
  
  
Will and Grace at their apartment:  
  
"Damnit Grace! I told you not to leave the curling iron on!" Will said running out of the bathroom with Grace's curling iron in his hand. Grace was sitting at the table starring at soggy cereal. She looked up at Will.   
"Nick dumped me." Grace said. She put her chin in her hands and stared off into space. Just then, Jack burst through the door in his usual crazy way.  
"Oh my God! Guess who just got asked out by the hottest flower shop guy!" Jack said excitedly.  
"O gee. I wonder." Will said sarcasticaly.  
"Me! I need more coffee! I'll go tell Karen!" Jack said, grabbed the coffee pot and ran out to find Karen.   
"The pot was empty." Will said scartching his head.  
  
  
Karen and Grace at their work:  
  
"Twig! Grab me some of that paper for this order." Karen said to Grace taking a sip of her martini. Grace passed her the paper and sat staring off into space.  
"Honey are you allright? I just insulted your twiggish body and you didn't say anything back. This isn't our routine." Karen said getting up from her desk and walking over to Grace.   
"Nick dumped me. He dumped me for Oren Opathy." Grace said and leaned her head up agianst the wall.  
"Another gay one Grace?" Karen said. Grace nodded. "Oh so many jokes! Must not say them!" Karen grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. Just then, Jack walked in.  
"Hey Grace. I heard Karen screaming 'another gay one!' in the hall so I came to see who it was." Jack said looking around. "But it appears that I'm the only gay one here."  
"What happened to the flower shop guy from this morning?" Grace said confused.  
"Well he wasn't really my type. He didn't read Vogue or like Cher." Jack said with a disgusted look on his face. He sat on the desk and crossed his legs. "What kind of man doesn't like Vogue or Cher?"   
"You're not the only one who got dumped by a gay guy." Grace said sadly.   
"Grace, 3 things. 1. Jack McFarlan does not get dumped, he does the dumping. 2. Another gay guy! And 3. What's his number? I've been checking out his ass since you started dating him." Jack said. Grace sighed and gave him his number.   
"You better watch out because he dumped me for Oren Opathy."  
"Oren Opathy? Oh please Grace give me a challenge." Jack grabbed the paper off the desk and waltzed out of the room waving it. Grace sighed, grabbed her coat and went home to catch some soap operas.   
  
Meanwhile Karen and Jack are walking through the streets:  
  
"Hi! I'm Shina and I'm collecting money for my girl scouts. Can you two buy some cookies?" A little girl in a girl scout uniform came up to Jack and Karen.   
"Oh! How cute. You know I was a girl scout once. They wouldn't let me stay though since I wasn't technicaly a girl." Jack said. Karen opened up her wallet and took out a penny.  
"Here hun go buy yourself some nice shampoo you got things growing all in your head." Karen said and threw the penny at Shina and Karen and Jack kept walking.  
"Can you believe Nick Linlei is gay? I mean really, Grace has dated more gay guys than you!" Karen said.   
"Back up Kar. No one has dated more gay guys than me." Jack said. "You wanna bitch it out girlie because I could take you!"   
"Calm down Elton John. What you still worked up about Vince? I mean come on." Karen said and bought a martini from a street vendor.  
"No Kare. Grace is setting me up with Nick I don't need Vince. I mean, anyone who doesn't like Cher is not good enough for Jack McFarlan." Jack said triumphantly.   
  
  
  
Back at Grace and Will's:  
  
  
"No Philop! Forget about Chloe! She likes Brady!" Grace was watching Days Of Our Lives curled up on the coach with a bag full of candy. Will walks in for his lunch brake.  
"Hey Grace. Feeling any better?" Will said going through the mail.   
"It's 1:30, I'm at home in my jammies watching soap operas talking to the tv." Grace said and smiled. "Any good mail?"  
"You got a bill from Visa, a letter from your mom and a Mademoiselle. Oops. The Mademoiselle is mine." Will said and gave Grace her mail. "Hey I'll make you some good food. Anything special you want?"   
"Anything with alchohol. I think I'll pull a Karen and drink away my problems." Grace said and lay down. The phone rang. "Can you get it Will?" Will grabbed the phone.  
"Yello?… Nick?… ya I heard you're gay?…" Will said into the phone.   
"Give me that!" Grace yelled and grabbed the phone.   
"Grace?" Grace heard Nick's voice through the phone.   
  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter one! Find out why Nick is calling in chapter 2!!! Please R&R!!!! 


	2. Moving on...

I don't own Will and Grace so ok yeah don't sue me  
  
"Grace! Did you hook me up with your psyco friend Jack?" Nick said.  
"Actualy ya I did." Grace said tiredly.  
"Thanks! He's real hott! He's over now and were about to go mix it up a little… hehe. Tootles!" Nick said and hung up the phone.  
Grace sighed. She was sick of dating gay guys. She went and took a shower and then put on a tight half shirt tube top and a gold miniskirt and gold knee-high boots. She picked up the phone and called her girlie friends and they went out to pick up some perfectly straight guys.  
  
  
Back at Will's later on:  
  
"Karen, I told you. Cher so tops this Britney Spears." Jack said. Jack, Karen, Will and Grace were sititng on the couches eating dinner at Will and Grace's apartment.  
"I wouldn't know any of these. My dad always said music was just people complaining about life so they never let us use the radio." Grace said and took a sip of her coffee and looked at Jack.  
"Since my dad is still anonymous, my mother would grow a beard and wear old man clothes and yell at us pretending to be my dad." Jack said with tiumph. "Don't play the distant daddy game with me girlie I'll kick your ass every time!" Jack finished, picked up his coffee and shook his head. Grace started to say something but just left and went into her room. Will turned up the radio then. All of a sudden the beginning of "Pop" by Nsync came on. Karen and Will looked at each other and ran to turn it off but Jack picked up the radio.  
"I LOVE THIS SONG! Touch that radio and I'll bite your fingers off." Jack said. He started dancing perfectly to the song. Grace stood in her doorway watching. She realized she didn't give a shit about Nick. She was perfectly happy with Jack and Karen and Will. Even if Jack was a man bitch and Karen was well just a bitch. Grace smiled and joined Jack dancing. Soon Karen and Will did until they were all dancing like loonatics. Then Nick walked in…. 


End file.
